1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which a front holder is attached to a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic components are mounted on a vehicle. A wiring harness is used for supplying electric power, control signal or the like to the electronic components. The wiring harness includes a box-shaped or tubular-shaped connector housing and terminal fittings received in the connector housing to be attached to ends of electric wires.
Conventionally, a connector in which a front holder is attached to the connector housing (for example, see Patent Document 1) is used for preventing the terminal fittings from falling out of the connector housing.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional connector 71 disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is composed of an insulating connector housing 72, an insulating front holder 73, and a female type terminal fittings 75. After the front holder 73 is attached to the connector housing 72, the front holder 73 is movable between a temporary locking position where the female type terminal fittings 75 are allowed to be inserted into terminal receiving chambers of the connector housing 72 and a permanent locking position where the female type terminal fittings 75 are prevented from falling out of the terminal receiving chambers. In the conventional connector 71, after the front holder 73 is positioned at the temporary locking position and the female type terminal fittings 75 are inserted into the terminal receiving chambers, the front holder 73 is positioned at the permanent locking position to prevent the female type terminal fittings 75 from falling out of the terminal receiving chambers.
As shown in FIG. 7, in the conventional connector 71, a bottom wall 77 as an inner wall of a terminal receiving chamber 74 of the connector housing 72 is closely attached to a lower wall 76 as an outer wall of the front holder 73.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-220970
When the conventional connector 71 is connected to a mating connector, male type terminal fittings 78 as mating terminal fittings are inserted into insides of the female type terminal fittings 75. At this time, as shown in FIG. 8, the male type terminal fittings 78 may be inclined with respect to axes of the female type terminal fittings 75, namely, with respect to the bottom walls 77 of the terminal receiving chambers 74. Thus, when the male type terminal fittings 78 are inserted into the insides of the female type terminal fittings 75 while the male type terminal fittings 78 are inclined, tips of the male type terminal fittings 78 press the bottom walls 77 of the terminal receiving chambers 74.
Because the bottom walls 77 of the terminal receiving chambers 74 are closely attached to the lower wall 76 of the front holder 73, the bottom walls 77 cannot be bent. Therefore, the male type terminal fittings 78 are inserted in a direction of arrow D while slightly deformed by receiving a resistance force from the bottom wall 77. Thus, when the conventional connector 71 is connected to the mating connector, a strong force is needed for pressing the male type terminal fittings 78. Therefore operability for connecting the conventional connector 71 to the mating connector is reduced, and the tips of the male type terminal fittings 78 may be damaged or plastically deformed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 8, when a projection 80 is formed on a contact part 79 where the male type terminal fitting 78 abuts on the female type terminal fitting 75, the tip of the male type terminal fitting 78 is caught by the projection 80. Therefore, a stronger force is needed for inserting the male type terminal fittings 78 into the insides of the female type terminal fittings 75. Thus, the operability for connecting the conventional connector 71 to the mating connector is further reduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector which can improve the operability for connecting the connector to the mating connector.